While You Were Sleeping
by lindsiebee42
Summary: She pulls the covers over his chest and stares at his face. He was so pale now, not like he used to be. "What had happened Caine? What happened to you out in the desert?"  "You don't want to know." "Yes." Diana insisted. "I do."


**Set at the beginning of hunger when Diana is taking care of Caine. I usually don't really like short fanfictions but this is my first one so im just starting out. Hope you like it, Caine and Diana are my all-time favorite characters. DISCLAIMER- i do not own GONE...if i did i would be happy at ,my amazing writing skills!**

"Hungry in the dark! Hungry in the dark!"

Diana rolled her eyes, not this again. It's been three months and Caine is still going off with his nightmares. Knowing she might regret this, Diana snuck into the room.

"Gaiaphage, I won't listen, ahhhh!" Caine grasped his head in agony, pure agony. Diana looked at him, eyes wide, without her usual smirk.

"Caine?" She questioned, but Diana knew what was coming next. She had seen this all too many times before. All she had to do was leave the room, hide so she wouldn't end up like Chunk. Diana had seen Caine's tantrums at their highest point, and they usually started out this way.

"No one controls me! I, I won't, no one…" Caine threw up his hands and his desk went flying; papers, pencils, and pieces of wood crashing down all around Diana. _This is it_ she thought. _This is where someone gets hurt, where someone smashes through a wall and gets killed. _All she had to do was leave where she came in, leave while she still could. She had to run away, before she got hurt. She had to do it, her life depended on it, but she couldn't leave. Why couldn't she leave? But Diana knew, knew why she didn't want to leave, couldn't leave, even though she would never admit it.

"Get out of my head! I serve no one!" Caine's upraised hand pointed right at Diana. Her eyes lost all confusion and sympathy they once had. All left of them was pure fear, nothing anyone has ever seen come from Diana. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally she breathed in enough air to barely make a sound.

"Caine, don't do this, wake up, please just wake up." It was a risk but she took a step closer. Caine's hands turned, still pointed at Diana, but this time in a more deadly position.

"Don't." Diana repeated, sounding slightly more sure of herself, but her response still sounded like she was begging. Before she knew it, Diana was slowly being lifted off the ground.

"I said, no one controls me. Hungry in the dark? Ha, well not anymore. Do you hear me gaiaphage? You don't control me!" Caine was screaming, slowly lifting Diana higher and higher. Diana hated what he was doing to her, she was becoming weak. Diana never begged, never showed fear, never showed anything less than her sarcastic, manipulative normal self, and here she was, begging for her life, in front of Caine. She had to get a grip.

"CAINE! You don't need this! Just stop!" Diana was rising with faster speed, more forceful; what would happen when she hit the ceiling? What would happen when she was done rising. Diana shook her head furiously; she didn't want to think about that. All she could think about was Chunk smashing against the wall, and the accomplishment in Drake's face. Diana smirked, she was sure that Drake would be even more thrilled with Diana being gone. Knowing Drake, he might even take pictures. That image in her mind made her face cringe. Drake was a sick psychopath but even HE wouldn't be that sick. Then again, the only reason Diana was still alive was because Caine would never let Drake get away with hurting her. A smile appeared across her face until her head hit the ceiling. Caine was building up power, that was for sure.

"I won't let you control me anymore. What if she gets hurt?" Diana's face lit up, was he talking about her? What would this "gaiaphage" do with her?

"Caine listen to me." Diana spoke as calmly as she could. "I won't get hurt as long as you let me down. Caine just listen to me." Diana no spoke with a mixture of calmness and fear, pure fear due to the fact that Caine's hands were shaking with fury. Suddenly Diana couldn't move. An invisible hand grabbed her into position and kept squeezing tighter and tighter.

"CAINE!" Diana could no longer do anything; no longer breathe but managed to use her last bit of air to shriek in pure terror. Caine's eyes shot open as Diana landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Diana?" Caine tried to sit up but all the power escaped him. Diana's eyes filled with fear and pain but quickly changed back to her usual glare as she grabbed her arm.

"Diana, I…I didn't mean to, I, it wasn't..." His eyes looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." His eyes glowed, silently asking for forgiveness. Diana's arm throbbed with pain, but she couldn't help but stare at his face. Despite the fact that he was pale, dangerously skinny, and having these awful nightmares, his old charm still came to revisit him every once and a while. But Diana was sure not to let her usual glare leave her face.

"You almost killed me, I was so close to ending up like Chunk, and do you know what I would look like smashed against a wall?" Caine's smile faded.

"I'm, I mean it wasn't…I'm sorry Diana." Diana looked down, not knowing how to respond. Caine was getting better, not completely, that's impossible, but better. Whatever had its hooks in him down in the mine shaft was loosening its grip. Caine was still out of it, but he was starting to get some of his color back, some of his old charm, and he did eat something yesterday…not that there is much to spare. Diana noticed Caine was staring blanking at her, curiously. Diana paid more attention now; he wasn't looking at her, past her.

"Caine?" Diana asked, now looking behind her not quite sure of what he was looking at.

"Diana, don't move, he…he's going to." Whatever Caine saw was obviously in his head. Diana let her smirk turn into a frown.

"Nothing's there." Diana's eyes rolled up toward Caine, letting her beautiful long brown hair lay behind her.

"The man, made of crystal, he was green. He…he was testing me, threatening you…he." Diana tilted her head confused. She really hoped Caine was better now. Caine sighed knowing there was nothing left for Diana say except for the daily questioning. What happened? What is this thing? What was down there, Caine?

"Diana." Caine practically whispered. Diana's eyes shot up, her mouth frowning.

"Why did you stick by me for so long, why did you stay these past three months? You're right, you could have gotten hurt." Diana already knew her answer, not that she would ever admit it to his face.

"Better here with you then taking my chances with Drake." Diana smiled, knowing the irony in this. Drake, no doubt, would have killed her by now. Just take his whip, twirl it around her neck and… Diana shuddered; she didn't want to think about that anymore. Caine was smiling at her.

"I'm safer than Drake?" Caine practically laughed out loud, but Diana didn't want to joke anymore.

"Caine, what happened in the desert, I think it's the least you owe me, considering." Diana hated that she was degraded to begging, but that was all she had left. Caine's smile left his face in a heartbeat, being replaced with an expression only to be described as a mixture of anger and pain.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes." Diana insisted. "I do." Diana's expression showed all the same harshness she always had shown while Caine's face became sad, depressed. Diana noticed this and tried to use it to her advantage.

"What does gaiaphage mean? It's all you and Drake ever talk about!" She got up and sat next to Caine. She was close, to close. She leaned over so she could whisper.

"What happened down there Caine?" The last words barely escaped her mouth. Caine's face went blank and he shook his head.

"I don't know, I just don't know." His eyes looked painful and Diana knew she had done enough for one day. Before she knew it, Caine was fast asleep.

"So much for that." She thought out loud and removed his sweaty sheets, replacing them with fresh ones. She now sat next to him, stroking his hair.

"What happened to you Caine, you don't trust me." Diana looked down already knowing why. No one trusted her, she was a manipulative witch. Diana hated that, but it was who she was. At least Caine could see past it.

"I just miss the old you, what did that thing do to you in the desert?" Diana sighed to get up but thought she heard Caine murmur something in his sleep. Diana glanced up, her eyes tired and pained. She hated seeing him like that.

"Im sorry Diana, for everything." Diana smiled, a weak smile, but still a smile. He was sweet, charming, attractive, but sick. Diana knew he wasn't better, and didn't know if he was going to get better. The one thing Diana did know was that he was better enough to know what was going on. Better enough to know Diana was still there. And better enough to realize what was going on while he was sleeping.

Diana sighed and looked over at Caine's peaceful body. Sleeping, but not a nightmare. "I love you too." She whispered, and left the room. Leaving shattered wood and her evil smirk behind her.

**Hoped you liked it, please leave reviews, tips for new stories? tell me if you like it (^.^)**


End file.
